


so tell me what you want (what you really really want)

by rubbishmauf (cisspiciouss)



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Ryan Dalias, Bottom Akmazian, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Ryan is Horny, Scheming, Slow Dancing, Tenderness, Top Ryan Dalias, akmazian dresses like lara croft, akmazian is a bear! he is fat and you can not convince me otherwise, akmazian takes full advantage of this, canon-typical jokes about ryan's penis, my god they love each other so much, ryan dresses like a little kitty-cat, there will be smut in chapter 2 once i write it and more tags will come then, they dance briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisspiciouss/pseuds/rubbishmauf
Summary: Jane and Levi help Akmazian dress as Lara Croft for halloween- crop top, shorty shorts, the whole nine yards- and Ryan is incredibly gay about it. They slow dance! They're tender! There are shenanigans from Jane and Levi!
Relationships: Akmazian/Ryan Dalias, Jane Johns & Levi | Arule Delatro Levithian III, Ryan Dalias & Jane Johns, Ryan Dalias & Levi | Arule Delatro Levithian III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there are not nearly enough fics for this fandom and i intend to fix that ... anywho!! cheers to my friend clover, who inspired this fic when they brought up booty-style cargo shorts in the same conversation as akmazian and i just couldn't stop myself from writing this sjhdjshds
> 
> ...title from the spice girls song...

“This is a terrible idea.” Levi whispered, staring at the target.

“You think I don’t know that?” Jane replied, pulling out her comms and typing out a quick message. 

“So we’re not doing it?” Jane turned her head to look at Levi, and grinned in a way that both terrified him, and impressed him to the highest degree,

“I never said that.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I am the smartest, most skilled doctor on this ship!”

“Doctor Urvidian, is your hand stuck in that vending machine?”

“Dammit, Doctor Dalias! I paid for my barbeque chips, and I’m getting my barbeque chips!” Ryan chuckled, and wished his colleague luck as he walked away to find his boyfriend. 

Akmazian had insisted Ryan wait to see his costume until the party, and Ryan couldn’t even begin to imagine what kind of thing the man would be wearing. If he wasn’t being fully honest, he wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to imagine. Akmazian had a habit of surprising him time and time again, so Ryan figured that maybe this time, he would just let it happen. 

Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror one more time, Akmazian nodded. Jane and Levi had spent a lot of time helping him get this costume together- an old Earth video game character that Ryan liked, but that wasn’t the most important part. No, the most important part was the clothes, if they could even be called that: thigh holsters (with blasters, obviously), _short_ shorts, and a crop top that barely covered his chest. He looked good, and the good doctor was going to drool when he saw his boyfriend dressed like this.

He put his boots on and walked through the corridors to Chez Levi. At first glance, everyone seemed to be there- Jane was dressed as Levi, and Levi was dressed as… a rat? It was hard to tell. Akmazian scanned the crowd for Ryan, finding him walking away from the vending machine, where Doctor Urividian was wearing a bomber jacket and aviator sunglasses, presumably dressed as a jet pilot. Ryan was wearing cat ears, a clip-on tail, and had painted little whiskers on his face. It was the cutest fucking thing Akmazian had ever seen (and if he thought that every time he looked at the doctor, it was nobody’s business but his own). Ryan locked eyes with his boyfriend and lit up, started walking over, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Akmazian was wearing. 

Ryan could have prepared himself for a lot of things, but seeing his boyfriend wearing _barely any fucking clothes_ in a setting where it wasn’t exactly socially acceptable to jump his bones was absolutely not one of them. The doctor could feel his mouth go dry at the thought of what was going to happen once he and Akmazian got back to their quarters. However, he still had to survive at least most of this party. Ryan was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice his boyfriend walk up to him and gently put his hand under his chin.

“My eyes are up here, darlin’.” Akmazian said with a wink, and Ryan almost lost it then and there. He grabbed what little fabric Akmazian was using to cover his chest and pulled him in for a kiss hello. The taller man wrapped his big arms around Ryan, and kissed him for all he was worth. How he consistently made Ryan’s knees weak and his stomach fill with butterflies, Ryan didn’t know, but he knew he didn’t ever want it to stop. 

“So I take it you like it, then, sweetheart?” Akmazian chuckled, a little breathless, after they broke apart. Ryan looked him up and down again, from where his arms were constrained by the fabric, to where his ass was practically falling out of the shorts, to where his soft thighs spilled over the thigh holsters, and realization set in.

“Lara Croft? Fuck, Ak, you’re like, all my teenage fantasies and my adult fantasies combined into one smoking-hot space criminal. If I didn’t _have_ to be here right now to make Doctor Urvidian look good, I would be dragging you back to our quarters right now, because _oh my god you look so good right now_.” As he rambled, unable to stop himself, Ryan felt his cheeks turn bright red. Akmazian just laughed softly and kissed his doctor again. 

“Well, it wasn’t _just_ me. I had some help from our favorite duo of ragtag misfits.” Turning his head just a little bit, Ryan could see Jane and Levi watching them intently. He laughed, shook his head, and waved his friends over. 

“Hey Ryan, how’s it going? Akmazian, you look… very nice…” Jane said in a tone that made Ryan think she did more than _just_ help plan things. Levi stood next to her, all of his eyes snapping between Ryan and Akmazian with something akin to giddiness in them.

“So this was your idea, _Nurse Johns_?” Jane looked nervous for a second, then laughed when she realized Ryan was just messing with her.

“Man, you should have seen your face! I thought you were gonna pop a blood vessel, or a b-” 

“Okay! Okay, we get it, I looked like an idiot, we don’t need to get into specifics.” Ryan quickly interrupted, desperate to steer the conversation staunchly _away_ from the topic of his penis before his friends started teasing him once again for- well, for that one time. Akmazian wrapped an arm around Ryan’s waist and pulled him close with a grin.

“Aw, sweetheart, don’t worry- it’s nothin’ any of us haven’t seen before.” Akmazian gave him a small kiss and then grabbed one of his boyfriend’s hands, turning them towards the dance floor.

“May I have this dance, Doctor Dalias?” With a heavy blush, Ryan nodded, and let himself be pulled toward the dance floor. 

It was nice, waltzing around the floor, seeing the people he cared about all having a good time. He caught Doctor Urvidian’s eye, who raised a single eyebrow at him with a question in his expression- _“Where did you learn to dance like that, Doctor Dalias?”._ Ryan pointedly turned his gaze away from the man, and back to his dance partner. Akmazian was looking at him, just watching him take in the joy around them both, and the doctor couldn’t help but in for a kiss as the song slowed to an end. The next song started, a fast-tempo club beat, and Akmazian slid his hands into Ryan’s back pockets and pulled their hips together with a heated smirk. 

“Y’know, you look positively _delicious_ tonight Ry. You look just darlin’ in your little whiskers, honey.” Akmazian intoned, leaning close to Ryan and kissing him on the temple. The doctor shuddered gently and tilted his head to look up at his boyfriend.

“You’re one to talk, Tomb Raider. I don’t know how you’re keeping these clothes on, they’re so tight. You look _so_ fucking good, baby.” Akmazian’s eyes widened subtly, and Ryan knew he was getting dragged out of this party soon.

They danced to the music for a little while longer, until Akmazian’s eyes met Ryan’s, and they exchanged a brief silent conversation and headed for the door. 

It was going to be a _long_ night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Akmazian could barely keep their hands off each other as they stumbled and giggled down the hallway, feeling each other up and bumping into things between open-mouthed kisses. Akmazian pressed the shorter man up against the door as he opened it behind him. The door slid open and the men quickly slipped into the room and shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's the porn !!! i simply have so many feelings for bottom! akmazian ... let him be taken care of.. i love him . anywho !! if you can find the king falls am reference u get a cookie !!!

Ryan and Akmazian could barely keep their hands off each other as they stumbled and giggled down the hallway, feeling each other up and bumping into things between open-mouthed kisses. Akmazian pressed the shorter man up against the door as he opened it behind him. The door slid open and the men quickly slipped into the room and shut the door behind them. Akmazian pushed the doctor toward the bed until the back of his knees hit it and he sat down. Within seconds, the pirate was on his knees in front of Ryan, legs tucked under his arms. 

“This okay, darlin’? Been wantin’ to get my mouth on you all night, you looked so sweet.” Akmazian looked up at Ryan, who already looked like he’d been taken apart- eyes slightly glazed, cheeks flushed, chest heaving. The man was absolutely _stunning_ . The dim lamp on the bedside table created almost a halo around his head, and _boy_ was that a sight. Ryan nodded, gently cupping Akmazian’s cheek with his hand. There were a lot of places Akmazian liked being, and on his knees in front of his doctor was rather high on the list. The pirate clutched at Ryan’s pants, yanking them off as quickly as he could. As he pulled them around Ryan’s ankles and off his legs, mouthing at his cock through his underwear, he noticed that Ryan was wearing lace underwear that matched his ears and tail, and Akmazian almost came undone on the spot. 

“Ryan, sweet thing, Jack-in-the-Box Jesus, you’re gonna kill me,” Akmazian pulled his boyfriend’s dick out of his underwear and started stroking it. He closed his mouth around the tip and ran his tongue over the slit, then pulled off when he felt the man above him tap his cheek where he still cradled it softly. 

“Ak, baby, this is gonna be over _way_ too soon if you keep that up, come up here honey.” Ryan pulled his pirate in for a kiss, all adoration and tenderness. Akmazian climbed onto his lap and ground his hips down, drawing a punched-out moan from his boyfriend. His boyfriend took advantage of the lapse in him paying attention to flip them over and start unbuttoning his pants. Once they had shed their clothes and grabbed the lube from the side table, Ryan uncapped it, then looked at Akmazian. 

“Can I fuck you?” The man below him squirms, blushes a deep red, and nods. Ryan just looks at him for a second, lets his eyes wander up and down Akmazian’s large frame, drinking in every soft inch, every scar and freckle, until Akmazian gets impatient and nudges him with his knee. 

“You gonna fuck me or just look at me, _Commander Dalias?_ ” Ryan let out a noise that Akmazian had never heard before, somewhere between a moan and a growl, before grabbing the bigger man’s hips and pulling them flush with his own.

“Does it _feel_ like I’m just gonna look at you?” Ryan then scooted back just enough to press a single finger, now lubed up, to Akmazian’s hole. Akmazian whined and pushed his hips back, and Ryan pushed his finger in. After a few minutes of gently fucking Akmazian open on his fingers, carefully avoiding his prostate, his boyfriend squirmed and moaned, high-pitched and reedy,

“Ry, darlin’ _please,_ need you so bad, wanna feel you inside of me, please honey.” The doctor chuckled as he pulled his fingers out, leaving Akmazian feeling empty, but only momentarily, while he rolled a condom on. Ryan leaned over Akmazian, grabbing one of his hands before slowly- _so fucking slowly_ \- pushing inside of him, giving him a chance to adjust to the stretch. It was magical, every single time, absolutely mind-blowing, but Ryan needed to _move, damnit._ As he started to thrust in and out, the pirate pushed himself up on his forearms to kiss the good doctor, shuddering and whimpering at the change in angle. 

“Ak, _fuck,_ you feel so good, Jesus- _oh holy shit,_ ” Ryan groaned as Akmazian kissed down his neck, along with bites that were light enough to fade by morning. Ryan gently pushed the bigger man down onto the mattress, grabbed his hips hard enough to bruise, and started fucking him at faster, harder pace. Ryan watched as the man below him writhed and moaned, hands fisting the sheets so hard they looked like they were going to tear. He lifted the pirate’s legs, hooking them over his shoulder, and starting hitting his prostate dead-on. Akmazian was just whimpering his name over and over again at this point, something like a prayer, and it was pushing Ryan close to the edge. He tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s soft thigh with one hand, and began stroking his cock with the other. 

“You looked so good tonight, Ak- you know that though, don’t you? You know what you do to me, how _fucking crazy_ you drive me. You’re so hot, honey, can’t believe I get to see you like this,” Akmazian’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a sob at the praise, “love you so much, sweetheart, love seeing you so needy for me.” 

Akmazian was going to _die._ He could feel his muscles tense and his cock twitch in Ryan’s hand, precum leaking down the sides. The praise from the man above him was what sent him over the edge. Hearing what he did to the doctor- and _seeing_ it, because Jack-in-the-Box Jesus did Ryan look disheveled, with his usually-tidy hair messed up beyond belief, bite marks trailing up and down his neck, eyes glazed and full of heat.

“Close- _fuck, doll I’m close-_ ” Akmazian jackknifed as far up as he could with his legs still hooked over his boyfriend’s shoulders as he let out a sob that was almost a scream and came over both their chests and stomachs. Ryan followed after a few short, intense thrusts, emptying into the condom as his hips stalled. They both held still for a couple seconds, catching their respective breaths, and then Ryan carefully set Akmazian’s legs on the bed and pulled out, tying off the condom and dropping it in the garbage on the way to grab a towel. 

He then promptly rolled his eyes as he heard his pirate wolf whistle at him walking away.

“Hate to see you leave, but _love_ to watch you go, Doctor,” and Ryan could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. 

“Yeah, yeah. I have a great ass. It’s a cross I must bear, unfortunately.” The shorter man wiped them both off, leaving kisses on Akmazian in the trail of the towel. He whipped the dirty towel into the laundry basket and climbed into the bed, letting his boyfriend wrap around him and pull him close. 

“I love you, y’know that? I’m so sweet on you it’s ridiculous, darlin’.” Akmazian peppered kisses all over his boyfriend’s face, revelling in the small giggles that left the doctor’s mouth. 

“I love you too, you sap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you for reading!!! lemme know if you enjoyed it, or if you have any suggestions for future fics!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it, they feed my soul <3 and if you have any ideas or recommendations, feel free to tell me 👀👀


End file.
